rvbfandomcom-20200213-history
Temple of the Key
Temple of the Key is the tenth episode of Red vs. Blue: Season 13. It aired on June 14th, 2015 for sponsors and June 15th, 2015 for the general public, and is the 275th episode overall. Characters Blood Gulch Crew *Sarge *Simmons *Grif *Donut *Lopez *Epsilon *Tucker *Caboose *Washington *Carolina *Freckles *Doc New Republic *Rebel Medic *Kimball *Smith *Jensen *Palomo *Bitters *Several soldiers Federal Army of Chorus *Doyle *Emily Grey *Lap Fed *Crash Site Fed *Several soldiers Charon Industries *Felix *Sharkface *Ross *Several soldiers Other *Santa Plot With the battle raging at Crash Site Alpha, two Feds, one of which is injured, call for a medic. The Rebel Medic rushes over to assist them but quickly becomes confused after the injured Fed explains that his lap was shot, as well as his stomach. As the Reds drive past, Sarge pitches a strategy to overcome the enemy, by creating a slow motion car crash. Not fond of the plan, however, Grif and Simmons suggest they regroup with Washington. Meanwhile at the Jungle Temple, the away team continue to take refuge inside Carolina’s domed energy shield while the space pirates prepare to open fire. Carolina tells Epsilon to prep her Speed Boost but the latter assures her that it won’t work. With Santa being unable to assist them and the shield running out of power, Dr. Grey orders Freckles to run command “Aimbot” and proceeds to hop through the portal. After the shield lowers, Freckles, in response to Grey’s command, rapidly fires at the four pirates and kills them. After Grey returns from the portal, the team is contacted by friendly forces, who inform them that a Pelican is en route to their position. Confused, Carolina explains that Doyle was supposed to send troops to the east mountains first, in which the soldier assures her that he did. Meanwhile, Felix, accompanied by a few pirates, unites with Sharkface at an East Mountain Range and the two make their way to the Temple of the Key. Felix enters the temple but finds no trace of the key, with Santa telling him that the key has already been claimed. It is then revealed that the recipient of the key is Doyle, who was dropped off by Lopez and Donut via Pelican. Lopez informs Doyle that they’ll have to land farther away from his position because the temple is interfering with their controls, though Doyle doesn’t understand him. Despite this, Doyle is forced to hide after the pirates begin searching for him. Back at Alpha, the assault team are overwhelmed by Charon fire, forcing them to take cover inside the ship. Simmons comes up with a plan to create a large smokescreen by using the ship’s engine in order to create an escape. The lieutenants agree to help him, though Bitters warns him that sniper fire is coming from out of nowhere in that area, in which Wash states that he’ll take care of it. Meanwhile, the away team arrive at the Temple of the Key, where Carolina radios Doyle inquiring about his location. Doyle, unfortunately, gives a vague answer, due to the fact that Felix is searching for him nearby. Suddenly the group encounter Sharkface, who quickly leaves to find Doyle. After Carolina gives chase, Tucker, Caboose, and Grey are attacked by pirates, forcing them to take cover inside a cave. Unexpectedly, the three find Doc inside, who explains that he was sent into another dimension after being caught in Grif’s teleportation cube and expresses joy upon seeing them again. However, Tucker and Caboose admit that they did not realize he was gone and radio the Reds asking if they knew of Doc’s disappearance, though they too did not until remembering Grif teleported him. Angry, Doc begins to laugh maniacally like O'Malley and tackles Tucker as a result. Transcript Coming soon... Gallery Reds in battle.png Simmons on turret.png Carolina and Epsilon in shield.png Carolina and Grey in shield.png Space Pirates off guard.png Freckles activates Aimbot.png Pelican lands near Sharkface.png Sharkface and Felix talking.png Sharkface and Felix talking 2.png Santa speaks to Felix.png Donut and Lopez in Pelican.png Kimball and Washington S13.png Smith, the Reds, and Wash.png Lieutenants S13.png Carolina contacts Doyle.png Felix looks for Doyle.png Away team encounters Sharkface.png Sharkface activates Light Shield.png Sharkface finds Away team.png Tucker, Caboose, and Grey hear voice.png Reds forget Doc.png Doc is happy to be back.png Doc goes Omega crazy.png Doc tackles Tucker.png Trivia *This episode marks the return of Doc after his long disappearance since Ready…Aim…. It also continues the recurring theme when a character makes a reappearance after a long absent of time in the tenth episode of a season. **This also marks Doc's abandonment of his pacifism, when he tackles Tucker in his free will. *Felix makes a reference to popular horror film slasher villain Freddy Krueger. *Caboose coincidentally named Sharkface correctly before ever hearing his name while Tucker states that could not be correct. This is most likely a reference to when fans originally assumed that Sharkface was his actual name while Rooster Teeth denied it was official. *This episode marks the second time a character speaks and laughs like Omega without the A.I. possessing them. Doc is the second, while Caboose is the first. *Donut saying that Doyle has the best camouflage out of their group is a reference to Capital Assets. *When Doc lunges at Tucker, a Magnum can be seen holstered on his hip, despite the fact that Doc doesn't carry weapons. **The weapon is also holstered on his left hip, whereas in the Halo 4 engine weapons are holstered on the right hip. *Tucker and Caboose's conversation about alien zombies is a reference to the Flood from Halo and how some people felt they became cliche and how they are essentially "space zombies". *Sarge's plan to punch through the pirates' defenses by using a "slow motion car crash" is a reference to Upon Further Review, when Sarge signaled Grif to crash through a wall and hit Agent Washington with a warthog. *Sharkface's attempt to spur Carolina's competitive side is a reference to Prologue, in which the Counselor informed Felix and Locus about the psyche evaluation of Carolina. *It is revealed that Caboose once owned a guinea pig by the name of Mr.Frittles, which he killed when he squeezed him to hard due because according to Caboose, squeezing very hard is a sign of his affection Video S13E10 Category:Episodes Category:Season 13